


Retrouvailles

by seagreenwaves



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagreenwaves/pseuds/seagreenwaves
Summary: Following the defeat of Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, Harry finds himself attacked. A new order arises amidst the peace and order, one that threatens not only England but the rest of Europe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The battle of Hogwarts has reached its culmination. At last, the Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. at the hands of the Chosen One. A new era was to be ushered. Harry glanced at the Elder Wand, here he was, a true Master of Death.

  
He slowly stood up from the ground and watched as the crack of the dawn began to rise. The light was slow and creeping as it reached him. Its warmth filling his body with a feeling he had forgotten. Surely, this was the end of it. He has fulfilled his role, the very reason so many believed in him because no matter how powerful another wizard was, it ultimately came down to him being the only one that Voldemort’s demise will come. His walk back to the Great Hall felt anticlimactic but proper. The stillness and silence were not deafening but rather welcoming. There was no applause or anything grand that signaled his victory. He has done it, he had rid of the one thing that prevented him from living a life that was solely his. He made it to the Great Hall entrance walking ever so slowly, witnessing all that was lost and all that he has managed to salvage. He was not the savior here however, he merely did his part, he thought of how everyone sacrificed so much more than what they had. He was destined to either sacrifice himself or die but all the friends and family he had made along the suffered far more.

Hermione walked towards him, with Ron right behind her. Without a word, they knew the battle was over.

“It’s…it’s over,” said Harry breathlessly, unsure how to feel in the victory they had rightfully earned. Hermione hugged him very tightly and Ron joined in as he struggled to keep the tears from flowing from his eyes. Hermione’s hold of him felt like she was scared he’d suddenly be taken away from them all too soon. It felt like they were hugging for ages before Hermione broke off the contact and hit Harry in the chest.

  
“Ouch! What was that for Hermione?”

  
“We thought we lost you…Ron tell him,” said Hermione as she went to hug Harry again but this time a bit shorter and more relaxed.

  
“Mate, we couldn’t believe it. The feeling was…just don’t go running off again without saying goodbye next time. I’ll hit you harder than Hermione,” he managed to say at last as he put his hands on his shoulder in acknowledgment. Harry’s shoulder felt a weight for a moment as if his friend managed to put all his worry and own fears in that but he relaxed and patted Ron’s shoulder in the same manner.

“I didn’t know how to say goodbye. I’m sorry,” Harry stated solemnly. His face was filled with apology and sadness. He truly did not know how to say goodbye to the two friends he had from the beginning. He was uncertain if he was going to live but he did not want to burden them. It was his destiny, his only task to ultimately sacrifice himself and he had done it.  
“Walk with me?” he added as he felt unready to face everyone else at the moment and led them to the Black Lake. Hermione kept close as did Ron as if to tell him that they understood what he needed to do.

  
They stood together in silence looking at the Black Lake. Harry then took out the Elder Wand and Hermione took out Harry’s older wand from her purse in silence.

  
“Reparo” Harry whispered as his old wand presented itself to him again, brand new.

  
“Amazing,” was all Hermione could say as the old Holly wand glowed in front of them.

  
“Which one will you be using Harry?” Ron asked as Harry moved to tuck both in his tarnished jacket.

  
“Both,” Harry replied simply. “I can’t just leave it anywhere. Someone is bound to challenge me for it and my chances are better if I have it.” His gaze was still fixed to the lake as Ron and Hermione stood and nodded in response.

  
“What now?” Hermione asked breaking the silence. They all laughed at the simplicity of the moment. What he would give for this moment of peace to have come sooner.

  
Today, a new promising dawn awaits them.

========================================================================

  
“That’s good, Mr. Potter, very good. Time will tell if you will prove to be a formidable opponent, or a fraud.” said a voice, elsewhere.


	2. Cross Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry & Ron discuss their current situations; Harry meets an old friend.

The cold weather crept into Harry as he made his way inside the establishment he was to meet Ron at. It wasn’t like the feeling of cold when Dementors are around, but still, he felt this was a little too harsh for London at this time of the year. He was glad he wore an overcoat over his usually warm attire.

Fall season is coming around and all Harry can do now is sit here in the corner of a muggle pub with Ron. Harry met him out here this cold, Friday night on Ron’s persistence as neither of them has seen each other for weeks, following Ron’s visit to Charlie. A boy’s night out, he declared on his letter to him.

“You know she still asks about you. I reckon she still loves you mate. Thought you ought to know that at the very least.” Ron started as he downed yet another shot of whiskey. It felt like they’ve been drinking for hours but Harry knows tomorrow has not come yet. He looked at him from across the table and started drinking his own glass filled with scotch albeit more slowly.

“I know,” Harry replied shortly in acknowledgment, his throat felt as if it was on fire and that it burned his very core, but it was welcoming with the cold. He looked at the small fire crackling on a bin outside the bar from his window. It's been a year and almost a half since the downfall of Tom Riddle and just when he thought his life would eventually catch a break, he was wrong. Very wrong. A dawning realization came to him that he will never be just Harry. He will always be the Boy – Who - Lived, the Chosen one, the Vanquisher. Whatever names they called him now, he will never be, just Harry. Not that he didn’t want to help others and to track down what little remains of Riddle’s Death Eaters. The guilt of the many lives he could not save and the families that had separated, like Hermione’s, kept creeping on him in the following months. It was his driving force to hunt those that have escaped justice. He was determined. But soon it registered in his mind that his current life plan was taxing to some extent to his relationships. Ginny agreed to rekindle their relationship briefly after the Battle at Hogwarts but as soon as he missed Ginny’s 13th outing for the local Quidditch league, it came to him: He could not impose this kind of life and understanding from her. It was very clear that she wanted to live the life she had imagined for herself and he could not blame her. After losing so much, one would never want to be reminded of the horrors or look back. They can only begin to pretend again and live life to the fullest.

When he finally told her of his realization, she left immediately. Almost too abruptly for him that he never knew what emotions to read. He was no longer foolish, but he felt that perhaps it was for the best. He would apologize in the months to come but she never came around again. His visits to Molly have been below moderate and, in the end, he didn’t know who was avoiding who. Was it himself? Did he not want to see her in fear that she will finally ask him to choose her and he fears that he will not be able to tell her what she wanted to hear? He did not want to find out. So maybe, just maybe, he avoided her too. Molly understood. She never asked about the second time he was there. He felt relief and remembered how she still remarked that he was not eating enough. He laughed at this memory.

“How is she?” Harry asked as they sat together in silence. “She’s doing alright, I reckon. Some bloke met with their team just last week after they finished the season undefeated. Says she’s being recruited for a professional league. If you ask me, she seemed happy about it.” Ron replied excitedly while munching on their nachos.

“That’s brilliant,” said Harry enthusiastically. He wanted Ron to know that he supports whatever Ginny would be doing. He felt relief. He was afraid Ron was going to tell him how miserable she’s been and how he’s been selfish with his choices. He feared he would need to explain his lack of interest in her life and emotions to support her. After all, she never left his side. It was he, who always did the leaving. He was afraid he would be confronted for that.

“I’m actually thinking of doing Quidditch as well,” Ron added after some time while Harry looked at him in shock. “Not professional but more like, helping blokes and girls train first.” He added avoiding Harry’s shocked gaze.

“What? You’re going to leave me?” said Harry with his eyes wide and a little too loudly for anyone’s liking. He did not expect this. This was not the kind of goodbye he wanted.

Ron finally snorted then sighed. “Harry, you and I both know I’ll never keep up.” he raised his hand at the sign of Harry’s face indicating a protest. “Before you or Hermione say anything about it or my skills, I’ve already thought about it and it’s clearly not for me.” He followed his speech with another drink, slowly this time and let out a relaxed breath. “I’m also part-time owner the shop with George…I’m thinking of helping the business out more, I think that suits me better,” he added at last with a chuckle.

Harry looked at him and he knew he was decided. As stubborn as he can be, when Ron puts his mind into something, it’s going to take a lot of coaxing and luck to get him out of it. Harry wasn’t feeling like the type to force his friend into the dangerous light any longer, so he conceded.

“I liked it, I liked being an Auror, but you just can’t help but wonder what life could be like without….” He trailed to silence. Harry knew what he meant at the back of his mind. He knew Ron, as courageous as he may be, still feared relentlessly not just for himself but for his family. He has lost too much.

“Just so you know, you’ll be leaving me without a partner, and you know I’m not very good just being by myself,” said Harry jokingly in order to ease Ron’s worry. “No one to tell me I’m a git without you and Hermione!”

“I’ve no doubt, you can manage. Besides, just ask Kingsley. I’m sure they’ll find a suitable replacement for me,” said Ron with another laugh, “One that’ll teach you a thing or two about being less of a tosser. Who knows, you might meet your new best friend in which case I have to keep on inviting you every Friday night to remind you about Ron Weasley.” He declared as he raised his glass to Harry.

It wasn’t just Ginny that found this life taxing. Ron did too. Without the need to sacrifice everything anymore, they would both want to choose a quiet life to lead, their choices no longer suffering from the impending doom of a Dark Lord. He felt happy for them. Happy that they didn’t have to fear life, happy they’re finding ways to move on from what felt like a circle of chaos, finding ways to not just thrive but live. He knew they would slowly inch away from the life he knows he’s going to live but he is content with this. They’re still his family. Everyone that has helped the cause is. Which is why he is hellbent on protecting this sanctity they had all helped to create for as long as he lives. It’s a sacrifice he chose.

“I won’t forget you mate. You did well,” said Harry finally, raising his glass to Ron as well, with a grin at his best friend who he had spent the good year rebuilding all that was destroyed. There is still plenty of work to do, but Harry would have to tread on his own, at least for now.

They sat together in silence again, drinking the night away, exchanging nonsense stories. The pub was not deserted but it had enough people to just about hear anyone.

After a few drinks, he started again with a drunken voice. “You know, she’s always told me that she felt like you were never fully there.” He began gulping another round of whiskey.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with curiosity. He has never been a crazy romantic, one to show affections and public gestures but he always asked and obliged to whatever was needed, always remembered important things and he felt like he was never one to not listen. He knew he wasn’t perfect, wasn’t exactly the best person you could snag in his opinion because of the amount of misfortune that seems to smile his way, but he doesn’t make anyone feel less important. He’s already spent the entirety of his childhood not being seen nor heard, why bother doing the same?

“She thought it like your heart was only partly hers. Or something like that. I can’t remember.” he continued in a slow, slurred voice that Harry took time to understand completely.

Harry looked at his drink filled with thoughts. “I don’t have anyone else if that’s what you’re implying.” He began in his defense. “I haven’t established any sort of functioning relationship with anyone barring a few nights I don’t wish to spend alone,” he added with a smile and Ron, laughed so loudly that the entire pub looked at their direction. Harry gave the bartender an apologetic smile and gaze.

Once he finally stopped laughing, he began drinking the bottle of beer that he had seemingly forgotten. “I know mate, no one’s asking who you’ve been sleeping with. Guess we just miss you. Don’t really know what Ginny meant. If I didn’t know any better, she probably just misses you too” he said with a frown as if he did not understand why he said that or his words in its entirety.

Harry’s mind wandered endlessly to what Ron mentioned about his heart. He never really did examine what he wanted, what his heart wanted, what he saw in the future. A part of him wanted to live a mundane life free from every responsibility that seemed to find his way still even after the prophecy, but he knew that if he really wanted that, he would’ve gone home to Ginny. So why didn’t he? The question lingered on his mind like the scotch at the back of his throat. Does he still believe in love? Did he even know what love was or was he simply blinded by the need of human touch, of affection, something other than pity and empathy for his seemingly lost cause previously? The only love he was perfectly sure off was the love his parents had for himself and the love he had for everybody he cared about enough to ultimately sacrifice himself. But what of love for an individual? His thoughts made him shudder. What was he thinking? A part of him knew his heart was indeed somewhere else perhaps and that he did not carry it with him. Whatever or whoever managed to get a hold of his heart is unbeknownst to him. He did not want to admit it this to himself let alone voice it out in fear that he will begin to search for something that he does not know. But fear of the unknown always made him cautious and a little too guarded. He played with the glass of his drink shifting its contents left and right, unaware that Ron has already dipped his head onto the table.

He quickly came to his senses when his eyes made its way to the opening and saw Padma walking towards them with crossed eyebrows.

“Looks like your security is here mate!” Harry announced as he shoved Ron’s shoulders before Padma reaches them.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” Padma started as she tried to wake him up. Harry gave Padma an apologetic look to which she smiled. “It’s okay Harry. I understand. Ron told me he’d meet you here, but he just never seems to understand that he’s not a very good drinker.” She said while rolling her eyes. Harry gave a small laugh and said: “Well, at least he’s being a good friend and lending a drunken ear to his dear friend.”

She laughed and began helping him up with Harry. “Will you be crashing?” She asked.

“No. I’ll be fine.” He replied as he walked towards the counter to pay for their dues. He always made it a point to carry muggle money of all sorts with him nowadays. Arthur Weasley’s eccentric interests on Muggles has finally rubbed off Ron as he prefers to invite Harry on muggle pubs rather than the old Leaky Cauldron. Padma reached for her purse as well but Harry managed to stop her before she could.

“Padma, it's alright. I’ve got it.”

“Oh, bugger off Harry. I know Ronald had more drinks than the two of you combined. He should at least pay for his own especially since he’s leaving you.” she said while jabbing his hand away. “I do apologize that I have to take him in so early in the night. We're supposed to go to Molly and well…you know how early we’d have to be or else she would probably Floo to our place instead.”

Harry laughed at the thought of it and allowed Padma to pay just a bit of their bill. They went back to where Ron was and found him with his head still on the table.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I think I’m going to go out and walk anyways. Patrol the community I suppose.”

“In this weather? Gracious, Harry. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a death wish. You should head home and relax in a hot bath. I heard from Ronald that you’ve had another successful week. He was quite proud of it you know.”

Harry smiled and blushed at the thought of Ron being proud of him. Somehow, that made him feel less alone, less of a machine.

“Can you handle him?” He asked again as he helped her walk him outside.

Padma gave him a nod and said “We’ll be fine Harry. You take care alright?” Harry smiled at this and gave her a pat on the shoulder as well as Ron.

“Go on you guys, I’ll be fine.”

“Harry…same time, same place!” Ron shouted as Padma struggled to hold on to him from his shoulder.

“Honestly, Ronald!” she heard him say as they apparated away with that distinct crack. He made sure no one was around the corner again after the couple has disappeared.

He then started walking down the street. He checked his pocket watch, one that he found from Sirius’ belongings. It had a photo of the Marauders and his mother, Lily plastered inside, and he just felt closer to them by having it. He could easily cast a spell to remind him of the time but why bother, this was a remnant of his past that he wishes would still be part of his future.

He shuddered at the cold breeze intensified and blew at his face, so he pulled his coat closer to himself. He felt as if time had suddenly moved so slowly and he began to fear that perhaps he did drink a little more than he could handle. He let out a breath to help clear his thoughts and tried to keep his head straight.

At least I’m not stumbling, he thought and fought the urge to apparate. He knew he could do it but he doesn’t feel like thinking and worrying if he is actually too intoxicated to apparate without splinting himself. Grimmauld Place was a decent distance away from him and though he felt that the cold was insufferable, he kept walking anyways.

Maybe I do have a death wish, he began to think and as soon as he did his thoughts withdrew as he heard the what Hermione, Ron, Molly and everyone else would say if they hear him say this in his head. They sound tenacious. Suddenly, he heard a crack and the winds blew at his face again enough to throw a mist at his glasses. Drawing his wand out, he immediately cleared it and saw a figure a few meters away from him, its face hidden in the shadows although the lights were not completely out. He moved closer and noticed the fine, long silver hair that he knew from anywhere as there was nothing else quite like it in the world.

 “Fleur,” he said under his breath and somehow, he found his heart beating slowly. This bothered him.

She seemed distracted and irritated but when she saw him their eyes locked for a minute. She felt something burn near her chest.

He walked closer to her squinting his eyes in the wind. “Fleur? It is you!” He said with a little more happiness than he wanted to convey. Guess the drinks affected him after all, he thought.  Fleur immediately gave him a hug and then let go almost too quickly for him to react.

“Good evening ‘Arry. It ‘as been a while.” she stated with no hint of any particular emotion except a sweet smile that followed which was customary from her.

“Yes…yes. Actually. It has. I didn’t really think you’d be here,” he said as he took in the realization that of all the people, he could possibly run in the night his fortune decided it should be Fleur. “Thought you’d consider walking by the beach near your house! This, “he said as he gestured to the empty street “is quite frankly…a little too far for a night walk.”

She finally let out a small laugh “‘Arry, you are still ze same I see, still trying to be a funny man.”  she added.

“Oh? So, are you saying I’m a joke?” Harry declared in a soft voice while he let out a small mocking gasp.

“Non, of course not.” She bit her lip and then let out a small laugh and continued, “I’m a free person am I not? I don’t think zere is anything wrong with me being at ze other side of ze country.”

“Never said anything was wrong. I was just curious. It’s almost midnight,” he said as he checked his pocket watch once more. “What business do have on the streets of London on a cold, Friday night?” Harry quipped as he gestured her to walk with him. “Being here is for the lonely,” he declared looking up to the sky as if to taste the cold breeze.

She curled her lips and then gave Harry a slight push to the side. “Ouch!” She looked at him and for a minute he thought he saw something in her eyes, but it was all too quick for him to observe further.

“Are you saying you are lonely?” she inquired with one of her eyebrows raised.

“So, what really brings you to London? Anything I can do for the lovely Lady Delacour?” Harry stated pretending to bow his head like a gentleman to change the subject while looking forward into the quiet streets careful not to look any more than usual into her eyes.

Fleur fell silent as if deep in her thoughts for a full second. “I’m visiting a friend.” She said simply. “Oh? Must be a special friend to be able to pry you away from Bill at this hour.” Harry replied with a laugh. He wondered if this was the truth. He felt that perhaps she was uncomfortable discussing it or that it was because the reason upset her enough to talk about. Nevertheless, he accepted her response in his mind. He didn’t want to pry any more than what she was willing to share.

“Very special.” Fleur snapped at him coldly.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean anything by that of course,” Harry replied apologetically. “I’m only jealous since I haven’t seen you in what? Months? Probably a year now, come to think of it. And here I thought I was your special friend considering I’m your favorite Tri-Wizard Champion.”

Fleur laughed at this a little harder than Harry expected. “‘Arry, you were NOT my favorite Tri-Wizard Champion. I zink my favorite was, myself, of course,” she bantered. Her laugh echoed in the silent streets and in that small moment, Harry could not think of any sound that was more beautiful.

Harry frowned at this. Why did he think like this? He immediately tried to set himself apart from her intoxicating scent that seemed to pull him closer to her side and reminded himself that he was merely having a small walk with his best mate, Bill Weasley’s fiancé. He must remember that. His mind is only playing tricks on him and that the night was indeed lonely.

“Oh, come on, you could at least try to be honest. After all, I did save little Gabrielle,” he exchanged in a joking manner and remembered the exact moment when Fleur thanked him for his deed.

“Fine, if zat is what will make you feel redeemed from being ze little boy of the tournament,” she said as she watched Harry’s eyes widen and roll at her statement.

‘Hey! That still hurts. Can’t believe you called me that. I wasn’t that small,” he echoed in a small voice

“Perhaps,” she replied and paused to look at him from her side, “but you were so scrawny!” she added.

Fleur laughed a little too hard. The cold breeze hit her face and she looked to the side to see Harry laughing as well.

“Fleur?”

“ _Oui_?”

“I’m glad you’re here. It’s really good to see you,” he said softly aware of the quietness and the peace her company has offered so far.

“I am glad I ran into you tonight, ‘Arry.”

“Lovely. Honestly Fleur, I was beginning to think I’d end the night with no fun but here you are!” he exclaimed.

“I’m your idea of fun?” she said with her eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms at him.

“No that’s not what I meant. I just meant we could also hang out, have fun while you’re visiting your special friend. Unless of course, you’d rather not.” He replied while holding on to his coat. “To which I’d be extremely hurt.” He added with a mischievous smile.

“I would rather not.” She replied without emotions.

Harry gaped at her in disbelief. “I am only kidding ‘Arry. I would love to, but I only just arrived in town. I will ‘ave to find a place to stay tonight.”

“Oh, come on, you know I have a place.”

“I don’t think Ginevra would take zis run – in too kindly.” She gave a thoughtful pause and continued, “she 'asn’t exactly warmed up to me still.”

Harry stopped in his tracks abruptly and Fleur noticed this immediately.

“What is it? Did I say something?” Fleur asked with a confused face.

“No, it’s not that,” Harry responded slowly with a face just as confused as she was. He decided whether it was necessary to reveal the circumstances of his relationship with Ginny. Perhaps Molly doesn’t want to touch the subject yet and he feels he must respect that. Perhaps there’s a reason she is unaware even though she is practically engaged to Ginny’s older brother, Bill. He decided she’ll find out soon enough, so he held himself.

“I…. Nothing. Still. You’re more than welcome to stay at the house though. Everyone is. To me, it’s still the headquarters.” Harry offered and began to start walking again shuddering at the cold weather and checking his watch. Its officially Saturday and he can just imagine himself coming to work anyways later in the day. He cleared that thought, perhaps not this Saturday.

“It just feels too quiet there now without everybody shouting at each other” he added cheerily while Fleur caught up to him and walked cautiously.

She was quiet and deep in her thoughts, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation. Harry maneuvered himself out of her question and managed to talk about the Order instead. Something was off and she felt it in his words and the way he reacted. She will have to find out for herself as she feels he is not ready to talk about anything to her just yet.

“Do you want to get a drink for a bit?” she heard him ask which anchored her thoughts back to where they were.

Fleur looked at him once again and considered the proposition. The night was long, and she did not want to think about what has transpired throughout her day just yet. Harry waited for a full minute before she said something.

“If you are trying to get me drunk, I assure you zat is not advisable,” she teased at him as he blushed at this.

“Heavens no, that’s…what…do you really think of me that way? I am insulted.” he rebutted in a slow manner, “It’s just…it’s awfully cold out here. I…wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. I know you don’t do well in the cold.”

Fleur hit him again this time in the head. “I cannot believe zat you are some kind of god here. They should really see you right now. You are too easy to tease.” She said as she felt herself shudder. The winds were not kind and they brushed her skin too roughly with its temperature that seemed to burn you in a freezing manner. It was not the kind of weather you’d want to step outside for a walk for. She thought of her reckless and speedy departure from their house and how she did not get to take a coat at the very least. She never got used to the weather here.

“Cold?” He questioned while leading the way.

“It’s still a little too cold for my taste here.”

Harry let out a big sigh that formed a cloud of breath and took off his coat and quickly put it on top of her. “Here,” he declared.

“What about you?” she quickly asked as the strange warmth and musky scent of his coat surrounded her.

He gave another shrug and said, “Don’t worry I’m used to it. Besides if it gets too cold, I can always just cast a charm to keep myself warm for the time being.” He wore his long trench coat on top of his work clothes which normally consisted of a crisp white shirt and a blue tie along with another jacket inside.

Fleur pouted and nodded in defeat knowing full well it’s futile to argue with Harry’s manners at this point and said “ _Merci_ , ‘Arry. How about I get you your first drink zen?”

“So, you accept?”

“ _Oui_. I must witness ze little boy drink,” she stated with a teasing smile.

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes at her statement and simply let it go. “Alright, alright. I just came from a place with Ron but I’d rather we drink at this new place I found downtown. I can apparate us there if you’d like.” She held on to his arm right away and said “Go on. Get us out of zis boreal street.”

“Right away, Miss Delacour,” he said while bowing his head with his hand in a joking way and held on to her waist ever so slightly in response. Fleur glared at him while he immediately took off with her.

A second later they were right in front of a building that stood very tall. She witnessed lights from the very top of the building and saw a logo of a bird branded at its side. “Here we are. It’s called the Aviary if you’re wondering.” Harry announced and opened the door for her and ushered her inside, “After you.”

The bar itself was located at the rooftop and after spending some silence on their way up, Fleur was delighted with the view. The place was enclosed to provide warmth for guests, but the walls were made of glass that you could see the entirety of London everywhere. “Harry, this is _magnifique_!” she declared.

“I know. This is my fifth time here, but it hasn’t lost its charm yet.”

“Fifth? Guess it’s that beautiful for you to travel all this way just for a drink.”

“Er…well. I guess.”

“’Arry…” Fleur started with a questioning and teasing look.

Harry shrugged and walked ahead leaving Fleur to her thoughts, to get them both a seat near the windows and started ordering a drink. “Wine? Or would you like some scotch for a change?”

“Non, I like ze wine. You can ‘ave your scotch if zat is what your heart desires.” She replied while looking around. There weren’t that many people, but it was enough. The atmosphere was perfect for a conversation with a friend and it wasn’t too intimate for just two friends.

“’Ow is your job at the Ministry coming along?” Fleur asked after her bottle of wine arrived.

“Oh, brilliant. I’ve been going back and forth around the country, rounding up the death eaters. Occasionally, my team would be assigned with escort and protection. Something I didn’t know was part of my job description,” he explained as he poured his drink to a glass. A long night ahead of him.

He started on his drink and laid back on his seat. “That’s actually how I found this place.” He eventually divulged. “The person we recently had to protect to safety owned this place and well, she said I should come over here since she thought I could use the drinks and the view. I don’t mind. One hell of a view.”

Fleur swept a smile his way and nodded in agreement. “Indeed. It is, how shall I say it, breathtaking, _oui_?”

Harry smiled at her compliment to the place and began again, “So really, what brings you to London, Fleur? I’m curious. Surely, you’d stay at the Burrow but here you are, looking for a place to stay.”

Her lips pursed, and she let out a small sigh. “William and I ‘ad a little disagreement.”

“Oh? What about?”

“I expressed to ‘im zat I wanted to work in ze Ministry, and ‘e shut me down almost immediately. It was not what I expected from ‘im.”

“Huh,” Harry thought out loud as his eyebrows crossed together. “That’s surprising. I never took Bill as someone who’d stop you from doing what you want. Any idea why he reacted like that?” Harry returned while he also began to drink more from his own glass.

“Perhaps.” She replied simply while taking another sip of her drink and then wrapping her fingers at the lip of her glass. “But I do not zink you are sharing your own secrets as well so don’t presume you can extract such information from me so easily ‘Arry.” She added teasingly.

“Ah, and here I thought you’d just surrender yourself so openly to me.” He replied sarcastically.

“How is Ginevra?” Fleur asked and time it seemed for Harry stopped, as he found himself looking into her eyes. He tried to look around but somehow, his eyes were drawn back to the beautiful blue eyes that sat in front of him. _Blue. Why do her eyes have to be so blue? No. I’m just intoxicated_. _Clearly_ , he thought. It was wrong to think of her eyes at all when she had just asked him about Ginny. Everyone expected them to live life happily ever after, but here he is and there she was.

Fleur gave him a questioning look, “Well?”

“Erm, she’s alright. Ron told me she might be drafted to a professional league so I’m happy for her,” he recounted and moved to take his drink in one quick swig.

“Ronald told you? You did not know of it first’and?” she inquired while taking a slow sip of her wine.

“Well,” Harry contemplated and finally broke the truth and the silence. “We’re not actually together anymore.”

Fleur opened her mouth in response and put her glass to the table immediately, a little too fast and hard for Harry. “’Arry! ‘ow could you keep something so big from me?” she exclaimed in a hushed tone as she crossed her arms and looked away in contempt.

“I’m sorry,” Harry began unsure as to why he felt obligated to apologize profusely. “It’s not something I go around telling I suppose. I thought for sure that Bill would’ve told you,” he added voicing his own curiosity.

“William did not say anything,” she said simply still looking away.

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s not a big deal,” Harry offered, and Fleur looked his way and glared him down further. Realizing his mistake, he quickly added, “Okay, maybe it is but we’re okay. It’s for the best honestly. She’s going to be happier.”

“’ow could you possibly say that ‘Arry?” she jabbed at him in an intense manner and for the first time someone had confronted him about it.

“I have my reasons,” Harry replied coldly and began to look away to the windows unsure as to why he had to defend himself.

Fleur stood up and propped herself to the empty seat beside him. “’Arry, I am only concerned for your ‘appiness,” she began as she put her hand on top of his in concern.

“Talk about it, please. I am your friend remember?” she said as he looked at her once more and this time, she offered a sweet smile.

“I know. I’m really sorry.” Harry finally said as he realized Fleur was just looking out for him. He looked around once more which is what he usually does when he’s here and then heard Fleur make a comment about it.

“You like the women that come here,” 

Harry’s cheeks blushed and then he laughed nervously, “How could you possibly make that assumption?”

“The women here are muggles and only perhaps see you as a businessman looking for an enjoyable weekend. You are not a bad looking boy either, “She said with pointed eyebrows.

“Why do I feel like I’m being persecuted for being a simple, normal and most especially single, guy?”

“Oh, please ‘Arry. Zere is nothing simple or normal about you.” She said as he eyed him with her blue eyes that sparkled for every glance, she threw his way.

“I don’t even know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult but seeing as you gave it, I’ll take it as both.”

“Don’t be offended, own it,” Fleur said while downing her glass of wine. “Funny, I never took you for a boy to bed a woman for just a night.”

 “Fleur, you really do wound me. I’ve never really gotten that chance before. With everything going on in the Ministry, I guess”

“Hmm,” She sounded with a proud look and smirk as she began to pour another drink for herself.

“What did you want to do in the Ministry?” Harry implored, “Maybe I can help? I suppose I can explain to Bill?” he added.

“I was considering of becoming an Auror, like yourself ‘Arry. I ‘ad an uncle who was a respectable Auror in ze French Ministry. I would like to follow ze mantle.”

A smile formed in Harry’s eyes and lips. “How lovely of it then that you would run into this young and dazzling Auror, Harry Potter.” He said in a rather majestic tone. He did not know this, but he was rather impressed. Fleur, the Auror. Despite the dangers of the career, he enjoyed it and he had no doubts after what he had seen Fleur endure, she would too. Of course, it goes without saying that he is still concerned about her welfare, but he knows better than most that she is more than capable of holding her own, perhaps better than what others would give her credit for because they are blinded by her initial appearance. To others she was a spoiled French girl who does not want to soil herself, yet after everything he knew this was no way true. She was exuded elegance but was not afraid to get down and dirty if it meant getting the job done.

“You are most annoying.” Fleur countered while she rolled her eyes.

“You know, most women would be captivated.”

“Please ‘Arry. You know I’m unlike any woman.” She said and then closed her eyes. Tonight, turned out better than she thought it would. Of course, there’s the matter with the burn she felt on her chest which she had to attend to later but tonight has brought back her old self.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a woman approached their spot and then proceed to greet Harry. She looked a little older than she is but was looked confident and wild.

“I’m sorry, I’m just wondering you seem familiar. Have I seen you on the telly?”

Harry smiled and simply shook her hand. “Perhaps. Harry.”

The woman eyed him and proceeded to shake his hand as well while pulling him close to whisper something in his ear.

“Pleasure to meet you. I’ll see you around.” She then walked away but not before casting a smug look over at Fleur Delacour and Harry was met with a frown.

“Respectable.” She finally said and Harry felt a twinge.

“Well, what can I say? Still the chosen one?” Harry said with a smirk.

“I am one drink away from hexing you and your sorry little British ass.”

Harry pretended to look horrified and laughed.

“What did ze woman say to you?”

“She told me her name and slipped her number while she shook my hand.” He said while producing the paper from his hands. “I suppose I won’t actually see her. This is a muggle number, he said and in an instant, the piece of paper caught on fire while Fleur looked at him with shocked eyes for a second. “It was interesting though.”

“You continue to surprise me. You just had a night handed to you on a silver platter. Go!”

“Yeah, but not like this. You just got here. That would’ve been incredibly rude. You’re practically family.”

Fleur winced and remembered that she had that to worry about. William, her family right now though not in the union of the matrimony, the man she loves and the man she just left in a whim this Friday night. They had both exchanged some heated words to each other, but she could not imagine why he was beginning to act like she needed protecting every second.

She immediately went back to her drink and casually told Harry that she was thinking of staying at a nearby hotel for the time being while she set her head straight. “I’m not actually sure why I am ‘ere.”

“Thought you were visiting a friend?”

“ _Oui_ but, well, it’s what I could come up with at ze moment.”

“So, it wasn’t true?” He said with some sparkle in his eyes.

“Maybe, maybe not. You shall never know.”

“Oh, come on. And Fleur, you’re welcome at home. I’ve gone back to Grimmauld.” He paused. “You know it’s a big place. You won’t even see me, promise.”

“Are you trying to bring ME ‘ome instead?”

“No, heavens, n—no. Of course not!” He said with fluster in his voice.

“I’m only joking ‘Arry. You know, for such a highly respectable wizard, you’re practically silly at times.”

“Sorry?”

She simply smiled and realized that she was almost finished with her bottle of wine and yet she feels numb, unaffected. I’m in for a long night.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he opened again as she saw he too was almost done with his Scotch.

“I remember when you would not drink before.”

“Please, don’t remind me.” He said while putting his hands over his eyes. “I was 16 Fleur!” He said in a muffled tone.

“Such a weakling.” She confirmed with a patronizing tone and laughed which started a burst of laughter from him as well.

“I feel like I’ve been laughing all night long mostly at your insults towards me Fleur. I think its fine time that I accept that you have a personal vendetta against me.” He said eyeing the last of his drink. “

“Non, of course not ‘Arry. Put simply, the women in your life exists to put you in place.”

“Don’t worry, I appreciate it. I was just kidding. It’s just funny to me. I’m grateful. I guess I do need the occasional checks.”

“Of course. A great wizard like you is still vulnerable and can ‘ave ‘is small mind corrupted.”

“So, you think I’m a great wizard?”

“You are ‘opeless.” And he soft, almost childish like laugh. At that moment, he felt a great disturbance in the air that he couldn’t quite understand. His eyes scanned the room and he immediately felt that something was not right.

“Get down!” He shouted as a flash of blinding light and explosion came upon them. Fleur immediately ducked as Harry jumped to her side and held on to her and whirled away almost immediately.

“I’m sorry I had to take you away. It’s okay. We got out. I’ll get you to safety first okay,” he said as he noticed Fleur’s panicked look looking at his face for an answer. When it was clear he was meaning to send her away she calmed herself in front of him and stood her ground.

“’Arry. I am a grown woman. Let me ‘elp you. You cannot possibly just go and face danger alone.”

“It’s what I do,” he replied almost immediately and turned his back.

“’Arry.” She said rather sternly, one that reminded him of someone with authority and he even though he felt obligated to leave her in safe arms. “I wanted to be an Auror _oui_? Prove to me that you believe in me.”

“Fleur…this is serious. This is dangerous! Think of Bill or Gabrielle, or any of your future children!” he said as he tried to make sense of what was coming. He had a feeling it was more than just an attack and he didn’t want to put Fleur in any more danger.

“And you’re not…? You need to stop taking everyone’s burden. I will be fine. Now, would you rather face my ire should you leave me ‘ere or would you like to be able to continue having a drink with me?”

Harry sighed in defeat. He was in for a hell of a long night and he was not going to let anything happen to her.


End file.
